The Triforce of Power
by Bluest Skies
Summary: Diana is new to Hyrule, just when a dark cloud seems to fall over it - again! Diana will have to help Link and Zelda find the Triforce of Power before it is too late. But will Diana and Link ever get along? pleez R&R! Flaming allowed!
1. Out of Loc-Ti-Lo

Disclaimer: Sigh.do I have to say this in every story? You should know by now that I own NONE of the Zelda characters, but I do own a few characters in this story. The main character (name will b revealed later) is all mine, because she is from a story that I previously wrote. Loc-Ti-Lo is also from that story, so I own it too. Anyway, THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
Out of Loc-Ti-Lo  
  
The young girl with shoulder blade-length orange hair to match her fierce personality walked quietly, step by step through these seemingly never ending fields. It was in the middle of the night, and she knew that no matter how tired she was, she had to keep going.  
  
"Keep exploring," she said to herself constantly. "There's got to be something out here besides miles of open land."  
  
She clutched the bow on her back warily, keeping an eye on every plant, tree, bush, or anything else that someone or something could hide behind. The night sky shimmered dimly, in a strange way that she had never seen back home. She stared curiously at the moon, which seemed to be moving much faster than before... Something was wrong here...  
  
Suddenly, she heard a quiet rustling. Her eyes darted from this bush to that tree, searching for the source of the noise. There was still rustling, and she couldn't find the source. She grabbed her bow from her back and snatched an arrow from her quiver, which was also positioned on her back. Drawing the arrow to her weapon, she glanced around and searched for the sound.  
  
She sharply turned around to find herself two inches away from the face of a strange, skeleton-like figure. She leapt back, just dodging its sloppy swipe. Two more of these strange creatures arose - FROM THE GROUND! The rustling noise had been them shifting against the warm soil beneath her feet. The skeleton-like forms with glowing orange eyes treaded toward her, their naked bones rattling as they walked.  
  
The girl had never seen anything like this in her home country of Loc- Ti-Lo. She gaped with amazement and shock as they continued toward her, trudging along like zombies. Wasting no more time, she shot an arrow to one of their heads with ease. Its bones collapsed, seemingly dissolving into thin air. She was slightly taken aback, realizing that, although they seemed quite scary, they were really weak.  
  
She quickly shot the other two through with her bow and arrow, and continued walking through the fields. Now that she had seen these creatures, she realized she was in a new world that she had to explore.  
  
***  
  
It was still nighttime, but it seemed that morning would soon come. Diana had at least found a river to follow, and walked along the bank with curiosity. Along the way to this river, she had seen a strange, circular looking place that almost looked like a town, but she had also seen a sign that was in a totally different language, so she had no idea how to find out what the place was. She thought it best not to go in.  
  
So, here she was, following a stream that lead to who knew where. She could here noises coming from up ahead, and she could just see a staircase that probably lead to a town, judging by the sounds. A group of three men came down the stairs, all of them with mugs in their hands. Diana wasn't stupid. She may have been from another world, but she also knew the universal language of street smart: The mugs were probably holding a liquid dripping with alcohol. She cautiously watched the three men as the laughed drunkenly and grinned slyly at each other.  
  
One caught her in his eye, and Diana jumped at slight surprise. Her hand edged toward her weapon, as she made sure to keep one eye on the group.  
  
The man uttered some awkward gibberish to the others, and he gave the girl a playful smile. Not wanting to get herself in trouble, the girl half- smiled back. The man had a black vest on, with nothing underneath so that she could see his bare chest. His green pants were tight down to his bare feet, and he raised an eyebrow tauntingly.  
  
Another man had a full head of brown hair and a bandana. He wore a white shirt sleeved shirt and green pants just like the other. His feet were also bare, making Diana wonder if green pants and bare feet were a fashion trend for men around here.  
  
The third man, however, was eyeing Diana nervously, with a strange, half-drunk gleam in his eyes. He was very wide, to put it lightly. He wore clothes similar to the ones the others had on, and the tight pants did not give Diana a pleasant mental image. His white hair made him seem about 50 or so, but he also appeared much wiser than his years.  
  
The first man waltzed over to the girl, while the one with the bandana crept behind her. The portly man just stood still, staring at Diana with a slight fear in his eyes. The man behind her suddenly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her arms around her back. He held her head in place while the other said some more strange syllables, and the second laughed. She supposed he had said a joke, but she knew that the joke was about to go too far.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed angrily. They stared at her in confusion, and she guessed that they probably didn't understand her language. The first man said some more odd words and lunged at the girl, eyeing her breasts with a foolish lust.  
  
The girl would've laughed at his stupidity in any other situation, but this was no laughing matter. She leaned against the other to give her upper body enough support to life both of her legs up and kick the vested man stingingly in his face. She leapt back into a tree, so that the one holding her around the waist was slammed into its bark. She easily shook the bandana wearing youth off of her, and leapt lithely to the other side of the river. She glared back at the men, who were now running back into the village and screaming. The third man, however, was nowhere to be found, and she shrugged as she glanced around for him.  
  
***  
  
The sun had just come up, and now it was early in the morning. The girl was walking toward the sun, hoping it would take her somewhere. As she turned the corner of a steel wall that she had only noticed in her sleepiness minutes ago, Diana noticed a large drawbridge that was thankfully open. This place looked like a fortress, and she walked into the streets of this new town wearily.  
  
A guard jumped in front of her, and jabbed a spear at her as he yelled something that was incoherent to Diana's ears.  
  
"I'm new to this world," Diana explained in her own language, but of course, the guard only looked at her as though she had just proposed to him. She sighed helplessly and continued explaining, knowing that she wasn't helping the situation at all.  
  
Diana then realized a man walking onto this empty street, staring curiously at her. He wore all green, even a green hat, and it seemed as though he was heavily armed with quite a lot of weaponry, including a sword and shield. He was strikingly handsome with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Earrings pierced his ear, which was pointed. She realized that the three men from before had also had pointed ears. She decided that this race must be of an elf nature.  
  
***  
  
Link walked up to the guard, wondering what in the world was going on. This girl...he had never seen her before. He had to admit to himself that she was radiantly beautiful, but he had never seen hair as orange or eyes as green as hers. She didn't have pointed ears, but Link had been to enough worlds in his life to know that this meant she wasn't of his world. She was wearing a suit of armor that was gray, strangely loose, and had an unfamiliar blue symbol on it. He looked at the guard, who shrugged helplessly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link said in bewilderment.  
  
"This girl is suspicious... I don't trust her," the guard said in response. "Unfortunately she speaks a different tongue than ours."  
  
Link pondered for a moment, and finally made his decision.  
  
***  
  
Diana was a bit perturbed now. She did not know what was going on at all, and she didn't like the guard's tone. But the green clothed man stepped toward her and offered his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Diana rolled her eyes and sneered at his action. Back home they called this type of action a "My lady."  
  
A "my lady" was mocking the very old knight days, when a man would offer a woman his arm or open a door for her. The people of her world believed that a "my lady" was condescending to a woman, showing that a man still believed that a woman was a fragile, weak being that couldn't do anything on her own.  
  
Diana began walking for the streets up ahead, and the man in green followed quickly, dazed at her reaction. 


	2. The Triforce of Power

Disclaimer: One review? Oh well, at least it's better than nothing! God, I HATE writer's block...dang! What to write, what to write?...I know!  
  
The Triforce of Power  
  
It had been one month since the day that Diana had arrived in Hyrule. Link was beginning to wonder how she would fare in the real world, since she'd been in the castle learning Hylian for the past month. Link was still dying to know what world she was from, for she still hadn't revealed that or anything else to anyone aside from her name. It seemed that every time Link approached her in a gentlemanly fashion, she became very frustrated and walked away angrily. Link was quite confused about this strange girl who was still new to everyone, but he couldn't worry about her now. Zelda had called him into her throne room for a private discussion. Link stepped thru the large golden doors that led to an extravagant hall with a red carpet on the floor that led0d to a huge red throne. Zelda sat on the throne staring at the Hero of Time.  
  
Link bowed to the Princess and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong, Zelda?"  
  
"Many things, Link," Zelda said thru a long, troubled sigh. Link knew that the only times she sighed like this were when something was very, very wrong.  
  
"Link, I have a lot to explain in a short amount of time. As you know, the king is getting old and the townspeople have decided that they want a voting system to decide whom their next ruler will be. Therefore, I am up against Rauru. I need to give a speech in a few hours, but first I need to tell you something."  
  
Link nodded, and Zelda continued. "I have had a dream recently, a very strange dream. In it, dark clouds billowed over Hyrule once again, and I saw your light shining down through the clouds. But as soon as it came, the clouds covered it once again, and your light disappeared. I tried to fight the clouds, but my power was as of nothing, and the clouds soon took me, as well. But suddenly, a piercing light fought back the clouds, and I could see once more. The light shone from the south, across Hyrule Fields. I could see a figure in it, but I couldn't tell who the figure was. I couldn't even tell if the figure was a man or a woman, or even a human for that matter. That is when I woke from my dream."  
  
Link stood there, confused as to where to begin. "What could it mean?" he finally asked after a long pause.  
  
"I am not sure, Link. But I think that it means that yet another chaos is coming to Hyrule, and that even you and I are powerless to stop it."  
  
"Nonsense!" Link retorted confidently. "With my courage and your wisdom, nothing can stop us!"  
  
"But that's just it, Link," Zelda said with concern in her voice. "Our powers are not complete with just the two of us.  
  
"It has been said that, long ago, a terrible thing came to this land. The Sages tried to stop it, but their powers were useless even when combined! So they disappeared, one by one, against the thing's evil power. There was only one thing that could stop the evil from taking over Hyrule: The Triforce!  
  
"The three that were chosen by the Triforce were summoned for the first time in history: the fearless spirit of the Hero of Time, the Triforce of Courage: the flawless heart of the Sage of Wisdom, the Triforce of Wisdom: and the reckless soul of the Messenger of Light, the Triforce of Power. They used their mighty strengths to smite the evil, and good prevailed."  
  
"But, Zelda," Link said in protest. "The Triforce of Power is Ganondorf! We can't possibly revive him to -"  
  
"Link," Zelda interrupted calmly. "Ganondorf is not the destined Triforce of Power."  
  
Link's eyes widened. "But how can that be?"  
  
"Link, think for a minute! Ganondorf had to steal the Triforce of Power from the Sacred Realm! How could he be its destined owner if he had to steal it to get his magical powers?"  
  
Link opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly realized how right Zelda was. Ganondorf may have had the Triforce of power once, but it wasn't meant to be his. "Then who could it be?" Link said in confusion.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda said helplessly. "That's why I need your help again. It's obvious that the only way to stop this dark cloud is to bring the three Triforce bearers together and fight it. But we don't know where the third Triforce is. We can only figure out that it has to be somewhere in the south of Hyrule. Therefore, you must search in the desert."  
  
"Me?!" Link shouted angrily at the princess. "Why do I always have to be the one?"  
  
"Link, I am too busy with the election right now! If I could help you, I would, but I can't!" sighing heavily, the Sage sat back down. "If you need a companion, anyone in the castle is up for grabs."  
  
Link nodded. "And I know just who will help me the most." With that, he stormed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Diana sat in a large room with a plush bed with white covers and blue pillows. Other visiting girls were in the room with her, and they were all lying on the comfortable bed.  
  
The girl who had red hair and an odor of manure got up. "I still can't believe you don't like Link, Diana!" she said in her weird accent.  
  
"I just don't see what's so great about him," Diana yelled angrily. It was the fifth time that someone had mentioned Link that day. It was as if no one could think of anything but him!  
  
"You want to know what's so great about him?" the fish girl with blue skin said in a show-off manner. "EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Let's list his good qualities," the girl with baggy pink pants said with a grin. "He's probably the most handsome guy in Hyrule."  
  
"And those muscles!" the red haired girl said with sigh. "They're all over his body!"  
  
"And to top it all off," the blue fish girl said slyly. "He's one of the nicest, sweetest, most gentlemanly men I've ever met!"  
  
The three others swooned in unison as Diana rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"He does nothing for me," Diana stated firmly in a matter of fact tone.  
  
The baggy pants woman flopped her head onto Diana's lap. "He does absolutely nothing for you?"  
  
Diana simply shook her head, and the woman frowned and lifted her head.  
  
"I don't get it," the fish girl said, frustrated. "He's got every good quality in a man: looks, strength, and charm, yet you still wouldn't care if he even made out with you?"  
  
"Of course not," Diana said angrily.  
  
Just as the red haired girl opened her mouth to speak, the door opened, and all of the girls shut their mouths as the very one they had just been talking about entered the room.  
  
"Girls," Link began as they all looked at him attentively. "I need one of you."  
  
All of the girls sighed in pure love - all except for Diana, that is.  
  
Link rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For a quest, I mean!" The girls sighed again, and Link gave up trying to get them to stop.  
  
"And that one is you, Diana," Link said firmly as all of the girls gaped in awe.  
  
"Have your weapons ready by tonight, and meet me outside of the castle at midnight." Link walked out of the room, and all of the visiting girls glared at Diana, who still had her mouth wide open.  
  
"Of course Link picks the one girl who has no desire for him," the woman with the baggy pants said angrily as she threw her hands into the air.  
  
"I can't believe this," the fish said in a rage.  
  
"It's not fair! How come he didn't pick me?" the red haired girl asked as she stomped her booted foot furiously.  
  
"You think I like it any more than you all do?" Diana yelled as she came out of her daze. "But we have no choice! Link's chosen me, and I've got to get my things ready, so leave me alone!"  
  
And with that, Diana stomped over to her drawer and began getting her weapons. The other girls glared at her, oozing with envy. 


	3. The Trek to Gerudo Valley

Disclaimer: COME ON! I NEED REVIEWS REALLY BAD!!!  
  
The Trek to Gerudo Valley  
  
  
  
"Explain it again Rauru, slowly this time," the dark, looming specter boomed over the defenseless, petrified, chubby little man.  
  
"Well, sir," Rauru managed to stammer from his lips. "A suspicious young woman attacked two of my friends when they were drunk, and -"  
  
"Silence!" the specter shrieked above the timid sage. "That is enough information for now. If she was able to subdue the two drunkards as easily as you say she did, then she could be a slight threat. With that kind of agility, she may be able to help the other two Triforce owners in their quest for Power...  
  
"What did you say she looked like, again?"  
  
"Fierce red hair," Rauru said with cowardice, as though she were some sort of prowling predator. "And clear green eyes. She was wearing some strange armor, and she had a bow. Tall and slender, with amazing speed and agility."  
  
"Whoever she is, she can't do us any good," the specter thought out loud. "Send them to find and kill her."  
  
Rauru's eyes widened even more with fear. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes," Vultryx whispered grimly. "The Holowrath."  
  
* * *  
  
It was time for Diana to be there, but she wasn't. Link was getting perturbed, and quite quickly.  
  
He patted a whinnying Epona comfortingly, who simply neighed in frustration. Diana's tardiness was getting quite annoying.  
  
Maybe it was because she hated Link so much. The Hero of Time smirked to himself at the thought. Why would any girl in Hyrule hate me? He thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
"I'm only the most popular guy in all of Hyrule," Link said to himself angrily. "Sure, they don't know about the whole Ganondorf situation, but how could word of my other travels not get to Hyrule?"  
  
"I've never heard of them," a familiar, firm voice said from Link's left. The Hylian boy turned to see the not-so-pointy-eared Diana, with her bow on her back and a boomerang at her belt that Link had never noticed before. It was much larger than his, probably about three or four times larger. Of course, her bow was also larger than his, but not by that much.  
  
"Well, I don't even know where you're from, so how could that generalization count toward your world?" Link retorted, grinning at her pleasantly.  
  
But once again, Diana scoffed at him, for no reason that Link could figure out. Frankly, the possessor of the Triforce of Courage was getting pretty irritated at Diana's constant attitude. He hadn't even figured out why he chose her to join him on his quest anyway.  
  
Then he remembered that he had wanted a woman to keep him company. A girl could cook, sow, and take care of him - three things link was bad at. Maybe they could even cuddle up by the fire on a cold night.  
  
Reality hit him in the head like a flying Deku Nut as he remembered how much Diana disliked him. She'd never do any of these things, at least not for Link. But link had wanted to get to know her more, to know more about her world. He had thought that this quest would do the trick.  
  
"Snap out of it," Diana emphasized sharply. "When does this all- famous quest begin?"  
  
"Now," Link replied angrily. "But first we need to get you a horse at Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
Diana shook her head vigorously. "I don't like horses."  
  
"What's wrong with horses?"  
  
Diana shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know..."  
  
Link grinned like a little kid. "You don't know how to ride, do you?"  
  
Diana glared at him in her usual enraged manner. "Just ride your horse, I'll keep up."  
  
Link shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with Epona's speed. They trotted out of the castle gate and onto the open fields, on a misty day.  
  
* * *  
  
Link immediately shot into a speedy gallop. Diana retrieved her bow from her back and a stringed arrow from her quiver with equal speed. With careful yet quick aim, the red-haired girl let fly an arrow thru the foggy air.  
  
She heard Link scream thru the mist at false pain, and she shot behind him on the ground, using her string as somewhat of a ski-handle. She slid with a hot-paced rush over the smooth soil, and she could just see Link up ahead. The fog seemed to flash to her sides, angry that she was slicing thru it.  
  
Just as she had thought, the arrow hadn't hit Link, but had hit her target instead. The arrow jutted out of Link's shirt, just above his left shoulder. It was only piercing the loose fabric of his tunic, barely touching his actual skin. She laughed at Link mockingly as he turned around at her, glaring angrily at her childishness.  
  
* * *  
  
They were almost there.  
  
Link beamed happily at the sight of Lake Hylia's entrance on their left. Just a little further west and they'd be there.  
  
Link peered back at Diana, whose arrow had surprisingly held tight to his tunic. He was still amazed at how quickly and accurately she had shot the bow, especially with the fog. However, the fog was starting to clear up, and only bits and pieces of it remained hung in the air.  
  
They passed underneath a low cliff, signaling to Link that they only had to travel a few more minutes.  
  
Suddenly Link heard a sharp whistling noise on his left, and he felt Diana's weight being lifted from his shoulder. He leapt off of Epona, who continued galloping off into the night. He sharply turned to see Diana's arrow fling from her bow. Link turned his head back to the whistling noise just in time to see a strange creature get shot thru with Diana's arrow.  
  
The creature had long, sharp fangs protruding upward from its large jaw. From its mouth up, the creature was masked, so that only its eyes could be seen. However, Link could see that its face was wrinkled and blue. It had long, large wings erecting from its hip, allowing it to fly in the air while still using all of its main limbs, which were thick and muscular. Its broad shoulders had a black cape upon them that reached down to its ankles. The monstrosity had a chain-mail suit...with the same blue symbol that was on Diana's armor!  
  
Link glared at Diana with a look of shock and anger in his eyes. Diana looked back innocently and with confusion, gaping blankly.  
  
This was no time for arguments, however. The creature popped the bow and arrow from its chest, and crumpled it like a cheap toy. It drew two long, thick axes from its armor, and charged at Link in a fit of rage, flapping its wings on the ground so that it hovered in the air as it attacked.  
  
As it descended upon him, Link quickly drew his Master Sword - which he had had to retrieve from the Temple of Time for his quest - and slashed at the creature in one smooth motion.  
  
The fiend turned sharply and reared up to attack again, but a boomerang came from Link's right and clipped the thing's wings quickly enough to take it off-guard. The monster fell to the ground with a thud as the boomerang swung back to its owner, Diana.  
  
Link was about to jump upon the wretched beast just as he spotted another one creeping up on Diana. "Look out!" he cried in warning.  
  
Diana turned to see the second beast crawling toward her. Upon being noticed, the monster sprang upon her, and Diana yelped out in shock.  
  
The first being, now recovered and on its feet again, knocked Link down with an incredible force. The warrior retaliated with a paralyzing hit from his hookshot.  
  
Meanwhile, Diana was having a hard time with the other horror, which was fully upon her. She couldn't move, let alone breathe, with this heavy weight on her body. The creature raised itself and prepared for a quick stab with its axe, and Diana took her chance. She kicked the creature full in the stomach, and it winced as it flew backward and onto the ground.  
  
Link stabbed the first monster in its stunned state with his sword. It howled in pain as it was reanimated with a holy weapon hanging from its chest, and it fell dead upon the cold dirt.  
  
Link turned to Diana, only to be confronted by two more of the beasts, who now knew what trick Link had up his sleeve. He gaped at them both, and he slammed his hammer into the ground, bringing them to their knees - literally.  
  
Three more creatures had now surrounded Diana, and the one she had been confronting hopped to its feet with a second wind. The four advanced upon the girl, who threw her boomerang at the one in front of her. It slapped the creature's feet, and the being tumbled to the ground helplessly. As the boomerang whirled back at her, the orange-haired warrior sprung out of its way as it smacked the one behind her in the neck with a dull 'thwock.'  
  
She dashed out of the circle of enemies, and grabbed an axe from the dead body of one of the ones Link had killed - who was hacking away at two more monsters in a savage manner. She threw the sharp axe to the head of one of the four creatures that were fighting her. It fell back onto the cold ground, blood oozing from its forehead. The two others that were on their feet leapt toward her, and she shot two arrows at each of them. Each arrow sliced thru their tender heads, and they fell in front of her, limp and lifeless. The final one was back on its feet, and Diana rushed to it and punched its jawbone, landing on the cold earth. She finished it off with a quick stab from its own axe, finally ending her dilemma.  
  
Diana turned to Link, who was still having difficulty with the two remaining creatures. "Their heads are their weak spots!" Link nodded back at her, and sliced both of their heads off, leaving Diana disgusted.  
  
Finally, the nightmare seemed to be over. "Now what?"  
  
"We won't have to keep walking on foot," Link said as he gasped for breath. "My horse has run off somewhere, but I have a way of calling it back," he said with that arrogant grin that Diana so hated.  
  
The attractive man held a wooden ocarina in his hand. It was a plain, beige instrument, and Diana had seen him with it before. He brought it to his lips, and a tune with the same type of twang that the red-haired girl had had in her speech back in Hyrule Castle.  
  
Nothing happened, and they waited a few minutes for them horse. It didn't appear.  
  
"Maybe I was just playing the notes wrong," Link said with a nervous laugh as he prepared to repeat the tune. He let the music flow from the holes of the instrument, yet still the horse never showed up.  
  
"Great," Diana said with a tone of cruel sarcasm to her voice. "Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere because your stupid ocarina doesn't work!"  
  
"Cut me some slack, will you?" Link shouted back as he peered curiously at the ocarina.  
  
"Well, forgive me, oh mighty hero whom I've never heard of," Diana said with a harsh and sardonic curtsy. "But back where I come from, rescue attempts tend to have a habit of not failing!"  
  
"If you can do any better, then go ahead," Link spat back. Diana shrugged and continued walking in the direction they had been going, and Link followed begrudgingly. 


End file.
